A New Ranger, A New Destiny
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: The Rangers are becoming overwhelmed by all the Nighlcok that Master Xandred was sending. Jayden is being haunted by dreams he doesn't understand. A mystery Ranger appears! Who is she? And will she be able to help the Samurai Rangers or will the world be covered with darkness?


**Hey guys, it's been a while since I've posted on the Power Rangers fanfiction site but here I am now. This story is the joint works of me and Momoko Zoey Kumori, she's a really great person and came up with the idea for this story. I hope you like it and I'll upload soon if you want me to.**

* * *

_Hit. Block. Duck. Hit._

It was standard practice but Jayden couldn't concentrate enough to even remotely challenge Kevin today. Last night he had a strange dream, ever since then there had been a small thought poking through from the back of his mind and he just couldn't shake it off. Something was going to happen today, something big. Jayden just couldn't grasp hold of what it was.

Suddenly, Kevin knocked him hard onto the ground and he let out a forced breath. Jayden had to get out of this state of mind quickly, if not for the sake of the team and civilians then for himself. He was the leader of this group, he had a responsibility and if he wasn't on point 100% of the time then he wasn't doing his job. Anything else was not an option. Anything else just wasn't good enough.

Kevin stretched out a welcoming hand to help his team mate up but Jayden waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't need help. The blue ranger shrugged it off quickly, retaining his defensive stance as he prepared to start again. Wiping a small amount of sweat from his brow and picking up his katana, Jayden nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" the blue ranger asked. It wasn't often he would say that, actually, he never said it at all but he knew something wasn't right.

After another nod from the red ranger they set off again but didn't get far as the loud, buzzing noise of the gap sensor alerted them of a nighlock's presence in the city. All of the ranger's heads shot up at the sound and they immediately dropped all weapons before running quickly in the direction of the common room. Jayden did too, though, before he could get through the door the group's mentor Ji grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Are you okay, Jayden?"

"Fine, just a little distracted," he sighed in response. "I'll be fine."

The older man nodded hesitantly but let him go, ushering him into the house.

As Jayden walked into the common room he was greeted with the sight of the rest of his team standing around the map on the table.

"It's on the corner of 23rd, let's go," Kevin announced and everybody followed once more, running as fast as they could out of the Shiba house.

* * *

He was just as distracted out in the city as he was in training and he couldn't snap out of it. Jayden was barely making it through the battle by the skin of his teeth. What sort of leader was he if he couldn't even fight a simple battle?

Suddenly, at a moment of weakness and mirroring the moment in training, Jayden was knocked to the ground. He de-morphed, wincing at the fall. The nighlock raised his sword above his head and prepared to bring it down on Jayden in one final blow. At the moment the red ranger was expecting pain, it never came. Instead, a flash of silver swiped past him, taking out the monster that was once before him.

Jayden raised himself to his feet, summoning all the strength he could, and searched around for his saviour. It wasn't one of his own team mates, it couldn't have been. They were all on the ground looking as shocked as he now was. As quickly as the silver flash appeared, it was gone.

"I'm beginning to dry out. No time to waste here is there," the nighlock said, disappearing into a crack on the sidewalk but nobody was listening to him.

Jayden turned towards the others, each of them as shocked as the last.

"What…Who was that?" Emily asked quietly.

"It wasn't one of us."

"We should go back. Maybe Mentor will have something to say about this," Jayden replied, for the first time in the day finding his voice.

"I just don't understand who that was," Mia concluded.

* * *

The rangers had been sitting around the table in the common room for a good half hour now. Surprisingly Ji hadn't said much about the matter; actually, he hadn't really said anything at all after he had checked the wounds of the Samurai.

"C'mon Ji, you seriously don't know anything about this?" Mike demanded.

"I think we should just leave the matter for now, it'll all become clear soon I'm sure," the older man said calmly.

* * *

**It would be really great if you reviewed this. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
